Don't Call me Nagato
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: While looking through the Akatsuki's various bills, Konan makes the mistake of accidentally calling Pein "Nagato". Hilarity ensues. Slight PeinxKonan fluff. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Tee hee! I felt the need for some fluffiness. Slight PeinxKonan fluff. Enjoy!**

XX

Pein groaned as he slammed his head against the table. There was still so much to do. Konan sat next to him, looking over some papers. "What's with all these bills?!" he asked to no one in particular. "Will the work ever end?!"

"No," Konan replied simply. "This is what you get from running a secret criminal organization. Konan picked up a pen and signed one paper before handing it to Pein. "That's our electricity bill." She signed another and handed it to him. "That's for our water. Oh yeah, rent went up too."

"Can we even afford all this?"

"We can probably cut off electricity. We'll get Itachi to use his amaterasu on this entire place. That should light it up." Pein shrugged.

"He already has crappy eyesight. Let's not make it any crappier." Konan ignored this comment as her jaw fell open at one of the papers: Itachi's medical bill.

"I'm going to kill Itachi."

"Why?" Konan wordlessly handed the bill to Pein. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Allow me to assist you." Pein sighed. "We still have to capture the eight-tails and the nine-tails. The nine-tails kid bugs me." Konan pat him sympathetically on the back.

"We'll manage somehow."

"Should we send Itachi and Kisame for the nine-tails again?" Konan sat back down and looked at the rest of the bills.

"Sure, Nagato," she replied idly. Pein's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"What did you call me?" It was only now that Konan realized her mistake.

"I called you Pein," she replied quietly. Pein's eyes narrowed into slits.

"No you didn't. You called me Nagato."

"No, I said Pein."

"Well I heard Nagato."

"Your hearing is as crappy as Itachi's eyesight. I swear I said Pein."

"Well _I_ swear I heard Nagato." Konan stood up and glared at him.

"I SAID PEIN, DAMN IT!" Pein stood up and glared at Konan.

"WELL I HEARD NAGATO!"

"SHUT UP! IT WAS PEIN, NOT NAGATO!"

"WELL I HEARD NAGATO!"

"PEIN!"

"NAGATO!"

"ALL RIGHT, _FINE_! I CALLED YOU NAGATO! SO WHAT?!"

"SO… YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"ALL RIGHT THEN! DO YOU PREFER YAHIKO?!"

"WHAT THE HELL, KONAN?!"

"ALL RIGHT, _YAHIKO_, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU?!"

"DOES THIS EVEN MATTER?!"

"YOU SAID IT DID!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING SO WORKED UP FOR?! IS IT THE TIME OF THE MONTH OR SOMETHING?!" Konan slapped Pein. He recoiled slightly in shock. Only Konan would be able to slap Pein and get away with it.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ASK A _WOMAN_ THAT! IT'S UNETHICAL!"

"HOW EXACTLY IS IT UNETHICAL?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY BUSINESS WHETHER I'M ON MY PERIOD OR NOT!"

"YOU REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO SAY THAT, KONAN!"

"DAMN IT, NAGATO!" Konan flushed crimson as she realized her mistake. Pein wildly pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"THERE! YOU JUST CALLED ME NAGATO!"

"IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE ANYONE CAN MAKE!"

"A MISTAKE THAT CAN COST THEM THEIR _LIFE_!"

"OK THEN, KILL ME NOW!"

"KONAN, YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!"

"I'M MAKING _PERFECT_ SENSE, NAGATO!"

"AHA! YOU'RE CALLING ME NAGATO BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO LET GO OF THE PAST!" Konan stared guiltily at the floor.

"You killed Yahiko…" she whispered shakily. Pein lowered his voice.

"Konan…" She lifted her head to glare at him, her eyes full of tears.

"You _FRIEND-KILLER_!" she screeched at him.

"WHAT?!" There was a look of utter shock and confusion upon his face.

"YOU KILLED YAHIKO! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"KONAN, FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFE, LET GO OF THE PAST!" The tears began to fall.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU STILL KILLED HIM!"

"PAST-DWELLER!"

"FRIEND-KILLER!" The two remained silent for a few minutes. They sat back down and stared at the floor.

"Sorry Konan," Pein mumbled guiltily. "But I had no other choice. I had to kill Yahiko to obtain power..."

"There are other ways of obtaining power, Nagato."

"Look at Itachi. He killed his entire clan just to see how powerful he was. The same goes for Sasori and every other member of Akatsuki."

"Not me."

"Not you..." An awkward moment of silence rolled by.

"Nagato?" Pein grimaced slightly at the name. "Look at Itachi. He can hide his emotions to the extent where people think he _has _no emotions... why can't you be more like that? You let your emotions get the better of you... and you do... crazy things... like killing one of your best friends..." Pein held Konan's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know... I should have had better control..." He shut his eyes for a brief second, and, when he reopened them, his Rinnegan was gone. In its place were grey-blue eyes. Konan's eyes widened in shock.

"Nagato... your Rinnegan..." Pein squeezed Konan's hand, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"The only reason I kept it on permanently was because I was afraid. Now people are afraid of _me_. I have no reason to keep it on anymore." Konan smiled, closed her eyes, and rested her head on Pein's shoulder.

"Nagato?"

"Hm?" Konan's smile widened.

"Thank you." An imeasurable amount of time flew by as the two partners sat in silence.

"Konan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Nagato."

**Yay for OOC-ness!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
